Finding Her
by Dreamer on a Cloud
Summary: On his way to met Mikasa, things take a turn for the worst and Eren has to save her from trouble. If anything this was just a rewrite of Eren saving Mikasa, but in the Pokemon world. T for violence.


Eren was finally going to meet her. His dad told him that she was a great girl, quiet, shy even, that's good because Eren didn't want to be friends with some mouthy, clinging girl, those were the worst.

The cool fall air whipped past him, he pulls up the red scarf he wore trying to combat the cool wind, but it the scarf was quite thin. It was one of his mom's dress scarfs for going out to parties or contests, not for a cold fall day. Taking it by accident, it was too late to turn back now, but wrapping it around a good three times it was kind of warm, it was really long scarf so it was easy to bunch up to try to keep warm.

His dad's Persian rubs her head into his palm, grinning down, he pet her warm short fur. He laughs running ahead, she fallows running around him, but stops at a blue door with little yellow flowers, that are all most not noticeable. He looks up at his dad questioning, he nods, at the house. Eren walks pass the bushes he was sure bloomed flowers in the summer.

Waiting for his dad to catch up he knocks lightly, he grins "hello, it's the Jaeger's" he calls out softly, being mindful that he was other houses in the vicinity. He notices the door was slightly open, Jewel, the Persian, pushes it open with her head. He gasps as he sees the blood in the doorway the body of a man next to it farther down was a woman dead, blood creating a hellish halo around her raven hair.

It was wrong, who, what could have do this? He knew the answers, a monster have done this, only a monster could be so viscous. He balled his fist, shaking, he was angry beyond angry, and they needed justice. A hand on his shoulder turns him around facing away from the carnage. It was his father; he stood still in his father's embrace it didn't help console him. Nothing could change the fact that they were dead.

"Stay, here," he father says before checking the house, he breaths out, stepping around the bodies careful of the blood, making his back to the door pulling it through the door slightly. "The daughter, she's not here," he looks up and down the street, "stay at the corner," he points down the street. "I have to get an officer Jenny, to tell them what going on." he says taking out a pokeball releasing a Noctowl, before hoping on its back, "Jewel, stay with Eren, protect him at all cost. Make sure he's safe," she nods. He turns to Eren "don't do anything stupid," on that note he flew off.

Eren looks down at small blood drops, "can you fallow the smell of blood?" she nods "Jewel; let's go" he tells her, she races ahead, him following close behind. Entering the woods he takes the knife out his pocket. He always carried one when going into the woods to protect himself, or any were for that matter never knowing when a wild crazed Pokémon can come at you.

After running for some time, they see a cabin; he slows down before coming to a stop. "Jewel, stay here," she shakes her head "I'll call you in when your needed, trust me hide" she gives him a skeptical look, "per Persian" she says before going to hide in a nearby bush. He nods to her before hiding the knife behind his back.

Knocking on the door, he wills some tear to come to his eyes. When a scruffy looking man opens the door he trembles lightly. "What ya want kid?" the man sneers down at him.

"Um, I'm lost sir, can I come in to try and contact my father?" he asks in a shaky tone, the guy looks over his shoulder, before turning back to him. Opening his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp when he plunged the knife into his chest at an upward angle, hitting his heart, Eren pulls it out as the man fell in a lifeless hype. He motions for Jewel to fallow, the cabin had a flat layout, open kitchen, living room before him, and two doors. There he spotted the other man sitting, looking shocked in his direction, fisting the pokeball releasing at his hip. A girl lies at his feet, before he could release his Pokémon, Jewel shot forward biting his hand causing him to drop it, but not releasing the Pokémon. She claws at his side, Eren moves forward stabbing him repeatedly; he soon falls to the ground limp.

Using the knife to cut the ropes on the girl's wrist, he removes the gag, setting the knife down on the ground next to him. He places a bloody hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"Are you Mikasa?" she nods before she could say anything he continued "I'm Eren, Dr. Jaeger's son. I'm here to help you." she looks around,

"Where's the third one?" she asked quiet, Eren reaches out for the knife only to have a strong dark purple body slam into him, knocking him over, the wind escapes from his lungs. He sputters trying to find air, under the weight of the Pokémon on top of him. He lays flat; he's hands on the paw that weighed on his chest. He looks at Mikasa, she locks eyes with him he watched the third guy lift her up by her neck warping he's hands firmly around her neck. Jewel looked conflicted about who to help.

"Jewel," he whizzed "save Mikasa" he watched as she started to go limp in the man's hold, Jewel leaped into action attacking the man. Mikasa falls to the ground limp, the man stagers moving back, his arm bleeding.

"you dumb Liepard defend me, use bite" he points to Jewel who was hissing at him, she watched him closely but when the Liepard attached, she moved out the way and uses Bite of her own, digging her teeth and the Liepard let out a hiss. The Pokémon begin to tussle among their selves, clawing and biting.

Eren caught his breath before launching forward to the knife, but he was kicked away to the far corner. The man had taken him by the neck before he knew what happened. Eren pries at the hands on his neck, he opens his eyes that where clinched shut to see Mikasa grab the knife. She look scared utterly so, her hands trembled, her knees wobbled, fear read in her eyes, but also determination, and anger. He needs to prompt her, poke at her fiery, to let it burst and explode. This world was wrong, oh so wrong, he knew it, she knew it, everyone's did the only difference was some turned a blind eye to it. She was one of them; she needed to look it straight in the eye and change it, or at least fight it.

His vision was swimming. "Fight!" he croaked out, above all the yelling in her head, his voice range clear. She caught his eyes and she locked in on them, her hands still shook. "You must fight!" he yells, coughing when the guy struggled to choke him more. "You have to," he hacks, drool slipping from his mouth, "if you win you live, if you lose you die," he glares at her as the man blabbers about something. "If you don't fight, you can't win!" he yells, his vision was blurry turning black at the edges, she watched his hands fall limp at his sides, he was losing this fight, and she did this to him. He had come to save her and now he was going to lose because she couldn't take life in her hands. She looks at the knife in her hands, looking away from his eyes that were dimming.

She shook, the voices came back full force, 'Eren, Eren,' one yells, she glances to see the Persian pinned by the Liepard, it bit down, blood swamped her vision, she had to. There was too much death that she turned a blind eye to; she locked her glare at the back of the man, before she plunged forward with the knife stabbing him in the back. Eren drops to the floor breathing in heavy breaths trying to suck in all the air that he could.

The Liepard cried out in anguish, before bonding over to its slumped master, it rubbed its head on him before biting him. Mikasa was the first to move, she reached in the man's pocket and broke the Liepard's pokeball with the knife, it looked at her 'thank you' it licks her quickly, "go" she said and it bounded off, another quick look in to his pocket she got a potion.

With nimble footsteps, she makes it to the fallen Persian, who licked its wounds hissing in pain. Jewel looks up her red eyes meeting Mikasa's dark blues, "Per Persian" 'Thank you!', rung clear in her mind as the Persian spoke. Mikasa hide her shock as she looked at the semi clean wounds.

"This will hurt a bit," she says before she starts to spray down the wounds, they slowly start to heal, but there is only so much one Potion can do. Just as it ran out another was shoved into her face, it was that Eren boy, she grabs it without words and sprays the wounds again, this time some of them closed, he handed her another one.

"That's the last one" she nods, most to all was closed. The deepest one scabbed from the accelerated healing.

The door slams open and officer 'Jenny's' run in the room.

…

Standing outside the small cabin with only the glow of a large fire, they watched Eren's dad take care of the wounds on Jewel, he just finished yelling at Eren. Eren called it 'bitching'. Mikasa stood unsure what to do.

"Um, " she draws their attention, he puts Jewel away in her ball, "where do I go from here," she says pulling that jacket he had Given her closer to her body "it's cold," she looks away "I don't have a home, anymore," Eren moves forward surprising his father with his bold movement, he unravels the scarf around his neck. Stepping before her, he wraps it around her head and messily wrapped the long decretive scarf around her; he knew the scarf was pretty light, anything but warm as he was struggling to keep warm all afternoon.

"you can have this," he stares at her wide eyes, "it's warm, isn't it?" he asked her with a bored expression, in truth it was due to his previous body heat, she nods "it's warm" her eyes water with tears.

"Mikasa can make your home with us," Grisha says, she looks to Eren; he grabs her hand pulling slightly.

"Let's go home," he says pulling her along, she nods, wiping her tears away, "to our house" tear well up in her eyes again, she does not bothering to stop them.

"Yeah, let's go home," she says being pulled along, smiling behind the scarf. She now has a home to go back to, all because he found her.


End file.
